1. Field of the Disclosure
The disclosed concept relates to patient interface devices, and, in particular, to a patient interface device including a single-sided nasal component for selectively sealing only one of the two nostrils of a patient's nose.
2. Description of the Related Art
There are numerous situations where it is necessary or desirable to deliver a flow of breathing gas non-invasively to the airway of a patient, i.e., without intubating the patient or surgically inserting a tracheal tube in their esophagus. For example, it is known to ventilate a patient using a technique known as non-invasive ventilation. It is also known to deliver continuous positive airway pressure (CPAP) or variable airway pressure, which varies with the patient's respiratory cycle, to treat a medical disorder such as, for example, upper airway resistance syndrome (UARS), congestive heart failure, and sleep disordered breathing (SDB), such as snoring, hypopnea, and sleep apnea syndrome, in particular, obstructive sleep apnea (OSA).
Non-invasive ventilation and pressure support therapies involve the placement of a patient interface device including a mask component on the face of a patient. The mask component may be, for example and without limitation, a nasal mask that covers the patient's nose, an open interface such as a nasal cushion or cannula having nasal prongs that are received within the patient's nostrils, a nasal/oral mask that covers both the nose and the mouth, or a full face mask that covers the patient's face. The patient interface device interfaces a flow generator, such as a ventilator or pressure support device, with the airway of the patient, so that a flow of breathing gas can be delivered from the pressure/flow generating device to the airway of the patient.
A common complaint about patient interface devices is that the mask component is confining, claustrophobic and/or obtrusive to the user. Open interfaces such as, for example and without limitation, nasal cannuli and various nasal pillows or cushions, are typically smaller and, therefore, less obtrusive. However, disadvantages associated with such open interfaces include the fact that the air flow can be uncomfortably cool, and can dry the patient's nasal and sinus passages. Additionally, open interfaces do not pressurize the upper airway passages as much as a pressure-controlled sealed interface.